


It’s Hard To Remember

by DinosaurFairyLights



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurFairyLights/pseuds/DinosaurFairyLights
Summary: Imagine falling in love,Imagine falling in love and that person doesn't remember you after being gone for a year."When I come back, it'll all be different!" But now that memory is in the back of his head. Because it is different, and he wants his old Shiro back.(ORIGINAL ON WATTPAD)(Yes this is my story)





	1. Prolouge

Two boys were kissing in the oldest bedroom, the younger getting pinned against the wall as they kiss.   
"Careful Shiro~" He purred, wrapping his arms around the others neck.   
"Sorry babe, guess I'm just a little desperate" Shiro chuckled deeply, his grip on Lances waist becoming tighter, as if he won't let the younger go. 

They both then heard footsteps from outside the door, "Shit, Iverson" Lance whispered, scrambling over to Shiro's desk, "Remember the plan."

Shiro walked behind Lance and started talking about space and acting like he was helping him out. 

Iverson quietly opened the door to the dorm, just in case Shiro was sleeping. He saw Lance sitting at the desk with Shiro hovering over him, "HEY!" Iverson barked, his least favorite student hanging out with his most excelled student? Not on his watch, "What do you think your doing here after hours cadet?" 

Lance stood up and both of the teens saluted "I was helping him study, sir, he has a test on Friday." Shiro stated. 

"How long have you two been studying, cadet?" Iverson barked, hands behind his back, glaring at Lance. 

Lance checked his watch and his eyes went wide, going back to saluting, "Five hours. Sir."

Shiro tensed, not knowing it's been that long. Lance came horny in his room at seven thirty.. That meant it was... midnight!! Damn, he didn't realize how long they could make out. 

Iverson just looked at the two, "Go back to your dorm cadet," he sighed, shaking his head, walking out the dorm. 

"Want to sleep over?" Shiro asked, flopping on his bed.   
"Or can I.. Sleep over?~" Lance purred, climbing on top of Shiro. Shiro wasn't complaining. 

~•~

Lance sped down the hallways, its been a week since he "slept over" in Shiro's dorm. Shiro was taking off to Kerebose and Lance was going to be late. He wanted to be early so he could have a special goodbye. But that's not going to happen anymore. 

He ran outside and saw Iverson talking in a raised microphone on a tall stand thingy like he was the mayor. But Lance didn't pay attention to that, he had better things to attend to. He looked around, looking for the all too familiar face he knows and loves. 

There weren't many people here compared to the last one, then again, that one was an experiment rocket to Mars. And you already know that shit blew up the minute it entered Mars' atmosphere. 

He finally saw a group of people, two teens and a middle aged man. The names Takashi Shirogane, Matt Holt, and Samuel Holt. Lance made eye contact with his beloved secret boyfriend and gave a small thumbs up. Shiro only smiled, his nervous expression changing to calm as he looked professional and looked at the American Flag with respect. 

Lance smiled a love struck smile and his shoulders slumped a bit, damn did he love that man. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him as he looked next to him, seeing a young girl in a pink dress and a green headband. She looked a lot like the boy next to Shiro. The girl had a smirk on her face. Lance's face flushed and he looked at Iverson. 

"He talks about you a lot, ya-know." The young girl said softly, looking at the rocket in front of them with hope. Lance looked at her confused. 

"How would you know...?" He asked, trying not to sound that rude, looking at the younger girl. 

"Matt Holt is his roommate and best friend. I tend to be Matts younger sister, I play video games with them a lot." She says matter- of- factly. 

A lightbulb went off in Lances head, "Right right, Matt cock- blocked us once then he Skyped you while I was screaming in a pillow."

"Dude that was months ago!!" She gasped,"I didn't know that was you! How long have you two been a... thing?" She asks smirking. 

"You'll know when they come back from Kerebose." Lance teases. Iverson then said the ending to his speech and said friends/family can come bid there farewells. Good he was able to say goodbye. Lance leaned against the wall, waiting for everyone to leave. Iverson did announce the ships taking off in an hour, so he'll wait. 

Once everyone was done saying goodbye to Shiro, Lance walked over to Shiro with a soft smile. Shiro saw him and turned his head to look at Lance. He motioned for Lance to just come over and not look so casual. 

So Lance just broke out into a sprint and hugged Shiro as tight as he could, he started full on sobbing into Shiro's uniform. They stayed there for a bit, not wanting to leave the others hold. 

"I'm sorry," Shiro muttered.  
"It's Iverson's fault," Lance muttered back, sniffling, "He thought it was smart to cock block last night."

The two then laughed with eachother, still hugging, "I'm proud of you," Lance whispered, backing his head back and holding Shiro's face. Shiro teared up, sniffing.

"Stay safe for me," Shiro whispered back, resting his foreheads on Lances.

"Don't die in space without me. Don't have any pilot error crap, alright? You're too good for that." Lance said, Shiro couldn't help but chuckle, kissing Lance softly. 

When the two broke apart, tears were running down the two boys' faces. They both muttered their, "I love you"s and Lance had to go. It seems someone had the same idea as Lance, come at last minute so Iverson won't see you cry. It was a good method, and that person now knows Lance McClain is dating Takashi Shirogane. 

 

~•~

Blinking at the TV screen, Lance couldn't believe his eyes

Kerebose Mission Failed: Pilot Error

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice in his ear. That dreaded picture of Shiro. That fake smile he used for Garrison pictures, yet there was a look of hope and sincerity in his eyes. 

Lance stood up and shrugged the hand off of his shoulder, he knows to apologize later, and speed walks into the bathroom, sobbing his heart out. Lance loved Shiro with everything he had. Shiro couldn't be gone. 

'You're too good for that' 

Lance wishes he could savor that last 'I love you'

~•~

Lance didn't know how to deal with this information, he didn't talk for a couple months, but that just made everything worse. So he decided to do the one thing that always made Shiro feel better, flirt. 

He didn't know how or why it made Shiro feel better, but at least it would mask how upset he is. 

~•~

Okay so flirting made him feel a whole lot better, like better then you could imagine. But it felt... wrong. Sure, he wasn't dating anyone and wasn't going to for a while but, it felt like someone was watching him, like they knew something they shouldn't. 

Not too long later, he and his best friend Hunk are on the same team for once, and their third person is a dude named Pidge Gunderson. 

And you all know the story, they become roomies, fail the simulator, sneak out, find Shiro-

Woah woah woah, that's where we rewind. 

Lance saw someone laying there, someone he knew and loved, he was warning the doctors about something Pidge was talking about earlier, something called Voltron. 

But Lances heart stopped when he saw Shiro, he felt like he couldn't breathe, this was why it felt so wrong. They knocked Shiro out and Lance almost screamed. 

But then the mullet head Keith had brought them back to his shack on his cool motor- hover- bike thing. Shiro was unconscious, then they all spent the night at Keith's shack and Shiro was the first one to wake up. 

When Lance woke up, he expected a nice warm greeting from Shiro, maybe a hug, maybe a "Can I talk to you outside" kind of thing so they can kiss, and hug, and love each other forever. 

BUT NO. Because Lance can never get his way. He doesn't give Lance the loving eyes he gave to him before he left, it was like this was a whole different man standing in front of him. 

Would you like to know what Lance got? No? You already know? I DON'T CARE. Lance got a "Lance.. Right?"  
And Lance got that whole buddy-buddy look Shiro gave to Keith, and that made his heart drop. Did he seriously not remember Lance? 

They found the blue lion, yay, Lance is the pilot, yay, they meet hot space princess and coo coo mustache man, yay...?, Lance tried to flirt with her by instinct and gets made fun of. Fun. 

But now it's after the Zarkon was defeated. Lotor has been bumped out off of the title of "Emperor" and Haggar announced herself "President" hearing the title from the paladins. Keith is back, yay, Allura is head of the castle still, Lance got blue back and he's happier then ever. Shiro's still in  
Black, the clone thing wasn't really true and he was shocked to hear Pidges theory. But they found out Haggar was able to see his every move so Coran somehow changed that. 

And through all of this, Lance has kept his little scenario with Shiro to himself, it's not the easiest but it's working. I mean, Pidge hasn't found out yet, not even the mice know every detail! So Lance just keeps his chin up and let's life work itself out. 

 

And that's where our story begins..


	2. I feel as if you’re ignoring me

Being in the same room as Shiro was hard for Lance, he refuses to be in the same room as him as long as another paladin is in the room with them, Lance had to convince Allura into not having them both do a chore together. 

Now on Shiro's behalf, he knows there was some kind of connection with Lance when he was still at the garrison. Over the months of being a paladin of Voltron, he still doesn't understand the reason why Lance won't have an actual conversation with him one on one. He wishes he could at least be in the same room as Lance alone without the boy leaving.  
Now that he thinks of it... him and Lance have never really done anything together, like chores.. training... missions... what?? He's going to have to ask Allura about it. Speak of the devil.

"PALADINS THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING, GET TO YOUR LIONS IMMEDIATELY"  
You can hear Coran in the background  
"CASTLE DEFENSES ARE DOWN!" 

Shiro sped out of the training room, already being in his armor, he went through his lion thing and popped into Blacks cockpit in no-time. 

Meanwhile, Lance was jamming out to a song stuck in his head while struggling to put on his armor, running to Blues drop off. Lance jumps on the zip line when he was done putting on his armor, hopping into the the entrance to the small car cart. 

Shiro flies out of the castle, "It's not that bad out here guys, it shouldn't take long." He stated seeing.... no Galra.. anything. Black looks around, purring in the back of Shiro's mind. "Allura..? Are you sure there are galra out there fighting...?" Shiro asked confused. 

Lance flew out of the castle in a hurry, then saw exactly what Shiro saw.. No Galra... No nothing.. "Is this some kind of joke..?" He growled, looking at the castle, to see that the castles particle barrier was up. 

Allura and Pidge have planned something absolutely evil, but beautiful. Now remember when Lance confessed to Katie about him and Shiro? Well, it seems as if Pidge doesn't remember either. Damn, even the cock block doesn't remember cock blocking. Kind of sad if you ask me. But their plan was to see what is going on with Shiro and Lance, they both see that Lance is completely dodging Shiro, so the two girls are simply locking them out of the castle until they can learn to get along. They did this to Lance and Keith and it turned out they never had anything wrong with each other, just the fact that Keith thought it was Lance who was fucking his brother, and he was completely correct, but Lance said "absolutely not" and they've been chill ever sense. 

Lance then started screaming at Allura and Pidge, knowing what they were doing "NONONONONO KATHERINE HOLT LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO JESUS CRACKERS YOU ARE NEVER GETTING YOUR HEADPHONES BACK"

Shiro was taken aback at Lances screaming, he knew that they were locked out the minute Lance came out of the castle, but he didn't think Lance was going to be so upset about it, he honestly didn't know it was this serious. Listening to Lance and Pidge argue, it ended with Allura telling them to go to the planet under them. That ended with a grumbling Lance flying to the planet and Shiro following. 

Lance was beyond pissed at this point. Welp, no getting out of this one. He sighed then changed their chatting to private so they can converse in peace. "Can we just find a way out of this? Please..?" He asked, landing his lion

Shiro was utterly shocked, Lance didn't want to talk to him? When there's no one else around to snoop? Well he should've seen that coming honestly.  
"No.. Lance, we need to talk about this. I've been trying to for months now, it's only for the best."

Of course Shiro wanted to talk, that's just like him. Duh durr- "Fine. Just, outside of the lions..." Lance said, watching Black land. Lance sighed and walked out of Blue, her particle barrier went up as Lance plopped down on a log. He rubbed his face, ashamed of himself, this wouldn't of happened if he just confessed the first time Shiro asked. 

Shiro saw Lance sitting on the log, looking stressed. The older man sat next to the Cuban boy, rubbing his back. For a second he felt De Ja Vu. He had another memory, but not one from the Galra..

"Ugh this test got me shakin- bacon" Lance groaned, leaning against the person rubbing his back with support. 

"It's got everyone 'shakin'" Shiro laughed as he hugged Lance close. The two then laughed at the word choice Lance used before. 

Shiro stood up from the log and gasped, pointing at Lance in shock, not able to get words out. 

Lance screeched at the sudden movement, looking at Shiro with hands up, "Slow it Tiger!!" He screeched with wide eyes. 

But Shiro just stood there with a shocked look, "I-I- y-y-you????" He asked, confused, gripping his hair. 

"Oh god you learned just from rubbing my back??!?" Lance asked, standing up, "I should've known." He groaned, "It didn't only happen once." 

Shiro gasped, "I ACTUALLY KNEW YOU???" 

Lance laughed nervously, then stood there for a second, "In what way do you remember?"

"WaIt-" Shiro squawked, "Did we not like eachother??"

"NNNOOOO-"

"Alright, good" Shiro sighed in relief. 

"That's all?" Lance asked, upset that that's all he got. 

"What do you mean..?" Shiro asked. 

Lance sighed, "It's nothing.." he said, flicking his hair back, putting on a smile, "Sssooo now you know why I was avoiding you, can we go now? Yeah? Thanks!" He said quickly, speed walking to his lion. 

Shiro grabbed the back of Lances armor suit, sighing and sitting the boy on the log, "That's why you were avoiding me? Because we were friends in the Garrison?"

"Yep! Exactly why," Lance chuckled nervously. 

Shiro looked at Lance and swore he saw tears build up in his eyes, so he nodded, "Yeah.. Alright.." Shiro said, placing his hand on Lances shoulder. And of course he saw another flash back of Lance in Garrison uniform in front of him, but it immediately went away when Lance spoke. 

"I'll try," he smiled sadly, "We should head off now." The Cuban said, walking over to Blues particle barrier, it immediately went down as the robotic lion sensed her paladins distress. 

Shiro felt as if he should've been there to comfort Lance. He didn't know why, but he just felt the need. But he ignored that small part in him and walked to Black, touching the particle barrier and watched it disappear. Sighing, he walked into Blacks cockpit, hearing the soothing sounds of the robotic lion trying to comfort him. Shiro smiled and patted the control panel in a soothing manner, thanking his lion.

Lance sighed and then flew off in Blue. 

~•~

When the two found the castle again, Lance spoke in his comms, "Guys we're fine let us in." 

"What was the problem?" Pidge asked, looking at her nails. 

"Apparently we knew each other in the Garrison." Shiro stated simply. 

"That's it??" Allura asked. 

Lance sighed as the particle barrier for the castle went down, "Yep. We knew each other and he didn't remember!" He chuckled, "Kind of hit me hard." 

Shiro chuckled and thought only if he told me sooner. 

When they flew in he saw Lance walking out of the hangar, and watched the Cuban looked back at him. He swore he was back at the Garrison for a minute there. Blinking away the thought, he watched Lance walk out of the hangar and watched the boy stroll off to his room, he just knew there was more to the story. This was going to be harder then he thought


End file.
